vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollow
The Hollow (Louisiana Creole: Kre Nan Hun) is the spirit of an unknown witch. It was summoned forth by Vincent Griffith many years ago and was served loyally by Eva Sinclair, who was corrupted by the Hollow's influence. It has since returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who want to take down the tyrannical Beast Marcel Gerard in order to gain power and grow stronger through the sacrifice of young New Orleans witches, including Adam Folsom and Hope Mikaelson. Early History Nothing is known about the origins of the Hollow. However, according to Vincent, the Hollow is much older than the Ancestors and is incredibly powerful. 2014-2019 During this period of time, several witches, werewolves and humans became involved with the Hollow, intending to perform sacrificial magic in its name. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Adam Folsom is spirited away by the Hollow in an abandoned house. In No Quarter, the Hollow is seen as a blue ball of light. The spirit lingered in the old abandoned house from where Adam disappeared. The Hollow's sigil, the , is seen all over the neighborhoods of New Orleans and is reported to both Vincent Griffith and Marcel Gerard by various informants. In Haunter of Ruins, the Hollow works through one of it's followers, a Zealot. The Zealot attempts to sacrifice four children in the Hollow's name, informing Vincent that since Vincent was the one who gave it breath, it now needed to "feed." In Keepers of the House, the Hollow uses Hope Mikaelson to deliver a message to Vincent and the Mikaelson family: "The Hollow is coming". Multiple birds then fell from the sky around Hope. With it's last follower dead, Will Kinney became the Hollow's new conduit, giving him magical powers that could be used against anyone who intended to interfere with its plans. It was seen again when Klaus and Marcel became victims to the Hollow's anchorage spell, which resulted in the Hollow anchoring itself to the Earth through them. This is seemingly confirmed by Hope when she has a dream about her father being infected by the Hollow. After she wakes up from her dream, she fearfully whispers that the Hollow has arrived. In I Hear You Knocking, Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Followers *Zealot † *Acolyte † *Four other Acolytes † *Lara † *Will Kinney † Appearances The Hollow’s appearances in The and who it has turned into to antagonize Klaus and Marcel. Appearances Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Spirit Form, as Blue Light) *''No Quarter'' (Spirit Form, as a Ball of Blue Light) *''Haunter of Ruins'' (Followers, Spirit Form as Blue Light (Flashback) and as a Ball of Blue Light) *''Keepers of the House'' (Followers, Spirit Form as Blue Light) *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Spirit Form, as a Ball of Blue Light and Shadow) Illusions The Hollow has been portrayed by additional actors. It consists of: *Azel James as Dying Man (I Hear You Knocking) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (I Hear You Knocking) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) Name Trivia *In Keepers of the House, it is shown that when the Sacrificial Anchorage Spell is performed and that someone looks at the Hollow in its domain, they can fall victim to its influence. *The Hollow has similar traits with the first Immortal Silas, as both can get into the minds of others, appearing as whomever it wishes, and can create lifelike illusions. Both Silas and the Hollow made Klaus think he was being stabbed with a White Oak Stake while using the form of someone he knows. Gallery TO402-077-Unknown Dark Entity.png TO403-065-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-071-Entity.png TO404-117-The Hollow.png TO404-125-The Hollow.png TO404-148-Marcel~The Hollow.png TO405-015-Mikael Hallucination~Klaus.png TO405-029-Marcel~Hollow.png TO405-030-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-032-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-045~Hollow Elijah~Marce.png TO405-046-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-047-Hollow Klaus-Marce~Hollow Elijah.png TO405-048-Hollow Klaus-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-054-Klaus~Hollow Mikael.png TO405-055-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-075-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-076~Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-078-Klaus-Hollow Freya-Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-085-Hollow Freya.png TO405-087-Hollow Freya.png TO405-091-Representational Totem Channeling Spell-Hollow.png TO405-093-The Hollow.png TO405-107-Marcel-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-111~Marcel-Klaus-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-116-The Hollow.png References See also Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists